Too Much Skinz For Tony
by koolaidpack23
Summary: Something that just popped into my head my very first fan fic, so if you read it can you please review and tell me what you think thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was laying in his bed listening to wade in the water by Marley Nashua, Tea really got him in the northern soul music. He was just about to take a little nap before heading over to Stan's to devise a plan to get him laid for real, but a knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts, "come in." who came into his room surprised him. In walked Tea, tony smirks and winks at her, "why you here." She just chuckled and did a little strip tease until she was naked; tony was smiling the entire time loving the fact that he just got a show. Tea stalks over to his bed, kisses him and pulls shirt over his head, the only thing he's wearing is boxers and you can see little Tony getting big for Tea. Tony isn't feeling to be a back seat driver he likes to be in control he grabs Tea and put her on her back, she starts trailing there innocent kisses down her body, a smile lights up her face, her hands fly through his hair, gripping and releasing, tony gets to the base of her stomach and he looks back up at Tea kind of like asking permission, which she immediately grants him. He tongue plunges in to her, lapping up her folds, moans erupt from the pit of her stomach, it was like tony knew all the right spot, even though the never done this before. He brings her almost to her peak and then he stops, he teasing her, he tells her "beg if you want it." She buck her hips up at him, he say "with your mouth Tea." She says "tony." He nods but he can't take messing with her to serious so he put two fingers at her entrance, he asks "is this what you want?" she nods and sticks them in as deep as he can, he bring his lips up to her chest leaving little hickeys at places where no one can see unless they see her naked, but tony knows that no one will see Tea naked for the rest of the week. He brings her to her peak quickly; she had a mind blowing orgasm one like she's never had before.

Tony comes back up and looks at Tea, she looks down and sees that his erection if full fledged, her not being a total selfish bitch, does something bold that really surprises Tony she delicately runs her finger tips around his shaft slowly at first, tony eyes pop out of his head once he feels Tea fingers go across his shaft, he never knew Tea to be so direct and he never thought she would return the favor of taking him to the point of release, tony was very content as to what Tea was doing to him. Tea flip them over so that tony was on top, at first tony was confused, but Tea buck her hips up to him, he asks "Are you sure?" she nods he reaches over and grabs a condom from his night stand, slips it on his shaft and into Tea. She throws her head back in to bliss, it felt like nothing before, well mainly because she hasn't done it before, Tony put his head next to Tea's ear "you're so tight, I don't think I can hold on to much long." Tony kept stroking while his hands wondered her body, he brings his lips up to her neck and kisses her spot careful not to bite, she flips them over and starts riding tony, she bends down and bites his jaw line and lick down his neck also leaving sloppy wet kisses there. Tony flips them back over and goes as deep as he can, pulling almost all the way out and then going deep again, Tea lets out a nice loud moan saying Tony's name and she has her second mind blowing orgasm, he came quickly after her. Tony pulls the condom off and cleans himself and snuggles with Tea, once she went to sleep he gets up and takes a shower and puts on boxers, Tea slowly wakes u, she's still tangled together with tony, she gets up and puts her clothes back on, walks over to tony and kisses him, he nods and she sneaks back out of his house, she goes home and takes a nice hot shower examining all the hickeys tony left on her body. Tony home bout to catch some Z's when Michelle call him saying "Tony baby come over tonight." He replies "I'm tired babe another night promise." She says "OK".

The next day at school the group was socializing like usual, tony and Michelle act the same as usual, but tony would steal glances toward Tea, Tea laughing mentally every time Tony and Michelle kiss, wondering how she tastes. Tea and Tony had first period together, they was talking out front of class, tony said "I match you perfectly." She says "tony don't get too happy, I still like girls tony and you still like Michelle." Tony said "you'll get over liking girls, and to be honest I'm getting bored with Michelle." The bell rings and they walk into class good thing the sit on opposite sides of the room, but during class tony kept stealing glances at Tea. Class ends and the next class tony has is with Michelle, Tea leaves campus, tony is sitting in class and Michelle is 2 seats away, tony looks out the window and sees Tea leave, he texts her _where you going?_ She texts back _to the place where we had our first "date". _ Tony asks _do you mean the playground or the…_ she says _the playground. _Tony texts_ damn I'm in class with Michelle but give me 50 minutes and I'll be there. _Tea says _whatever tony. _ Michelle peps out that tony is smiling when he's texting during the whole class, the end of class bell rings and Michelle asks "Tony what's that on your jaw?" Tony says "I went to Stan's yesterday and his room is junky, and I guess I was allergic to something in his room and my neck and jaw started itching." Tony runs of to find Stan so he could cover for him, once he got Stan to remember what to tell Michelle when she asks him if tony was there yesterday. He quickly got off campus and went to go find Tea, he found he where she said she was going to be, they started talking about random things wheu


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looks at Tea, tells her "Michelle want you to come over after she gets out of school, if I find you, but hey look I found you." Tea shakes her head and says "I wonder why she wants me to come over her house, awe tony you girlfriend want to have hot lesbian sex with me; damn I'm nice, I get to have both partners in your relationship." Tony laughs "if she does can I watch, but I think you're only going to have one partner in my relationship, I'm not sharing with her." Tea shakes her head and smiles at Tony, Tea looks at her phone and sees she has a text from one of her lady friends, it said _Hey Tea it's a party tonight you coming?_ Tea replies _I haven't decided yet, I might have some other plans._ Tea looks and Tony and asks "got plans tonight?" He thinks for a min then says "it's a party down town; the crew might go there, why?" She shakes her head and says "no reason. " Tony looks at her and stops walking "come on for real why you wanted to know." She smirks walks over to him and whispers into his ear "I wanted to know if you were doing anything because I wanted to have hot sweaty passionate sex with you again."

She pulled away and looked at the face Tony was making which was priceless, she laughed then said "I'm joking I wanted to know because I wanted to know if you guys had plan but you guys do so I guess I'll be hanging with yall tonight." Tony says "you won't get any play from me tonight Michelle's going to be there." Tea laughs and says "who said I need play from you when I can get it from your girlfriend."

Tony walks behind Tea, grabs her by her waist and pulls her into him so that her can whispers in her ear "you're hurting my pride, you wouldn't even think about doing anything with Michelle, why? I know you want me." He kisses her spot on her neck, she tries to get out of his grasp but she doesn't try hard enough because a part of her wants to be there. Then again the other half doesn't want anything to get more complicated in her life and tony is a BIG complication.

She moves out of Tony's grasp turns around and shake her head at tony "see tony that's where you're wrong I want the both of you..." Tony looks at her "your lying I can see it you only want Me." he smirks at her then kisses her, she kisses back immediately, she moves her hand though his hair as his hands grope her ass. He pulls away and smirks at her "see like I said you want Me." she laughs a little "guess what Tony." He gives he a confused look, she whispers in his ear "I can have you whenever I want you." He nod and checks his phone, the time read 3:00 he says "well I guess you should be heading to Michelle's house, before she starts to call and everything." She nods and they walk to Michelle's block, not taking the risk as to seem like their messing around with each other anywhere near Michelle's house. Tony says "I'm going to go home, call me before the party." Tea nods and start towards Michelle's house when tony grabs her arm, turns her around and pecks her on the lips, smiling when he pulled away.

Tea watched Tony go down the street thinking _all hell what have I got myself into._ Tea knocks on Michelle's door, Michelle opens the door and Tea walks in, Tea says "Tony told me to come here?" Michelle nodded "yea I wanted to talk to you." Tea nods "what's up." Michelle starts speaking "I think Tony's cheating on me." Tea gives her the confused look, but in her mind she is panicking "why you think that." Michelle says "first he declined sex with me last night, then he comes to school with bruises on his jaw and I'm pretty sure he didn't get into a fight so… yea. Ohh and he rushed off campus today." Tea mentally laughs at her; she finds it quite funny, "has he declined sex before?" She shakes her head no; Tea asks her second question "what was his excuse for declining sex yesterday?" she says "he said he was tired." Tea shakes her head "Interesting, what was his excuse for the bruises?" Michelle says "he said he was over Stanley s and that Stan's room was junk and he had an allergic reaction to something there and it made his face itch." Tea asks "did you ask Stan about it?" Michelle nods "he said what tony had said happen. But you can't be too sure Stan will do anything tony tells him, so I'm still suspicious."

Tea moves her hand towards her chin, like she's thinking really hard about the situation, "you can't be too sure on the Stan part, you right but I don't think he's cheating on you, yea he might be a little flirt but I think it's only that. But you going to the party tonight?" she nods "I got to go find something to wear." Tea gets up and says "well I'm going to let you go do that, and don't worry about Tony."

Tea leaves Michelle's houses and head to her house, on the way there she calls tony, Tony answers and she starts spilling everything, mouth not knowing how to stop for him to make a comment about the situation, "tony she thinks you cheating on her. Which you are with me, I just had the most interesting conversation with Michelle ever, hearing her talk about the evidence was weird and she called you after I left last night." He laughs a little "yes she called after you left and asked if I wanted to come over I told her that I was tired. But I have to get dressed we'll talk about this later I promise." Tea say "yea whatever Tony." She says her goodbye's, and goes into her closet looking for something to wear to the party, she walks back out of her closet with some light blue skinny jeans, a low neck black tea shirt that says "love not hate" in white, she goes in her dresser to find black lacy bra and matching underwear, she goes and takes a shower puts on her clothes, she wears her black and white converses and her leather jacket and heads out the door.


End file.
